Some computers include multiple sockets to allow for utilization of multiple processors. For example, each socket may be coupled to a single processor or multiple processors. As system complexity increases, debugging is becoming more challenging. However, some current debug mechanisms may be only capable of debugging failures which are local to a single socket. Other solutions may be too costly or time-consuming to use. In some situations, even manual intervention may be required. With increasing processor complexity, debugging the multi-core and/or multi-socket systems has become a major concern.